


Turkey Thanks

by WanderingHobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family fun, Gen, Thankful, Thanksgiving, food throwing, new tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit/pseuds/WanderingHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely off my own Thanksgiving experience. Dis decides to instate a new family tradition over the Thanksgiving meal but things don't go quite as she had planned.</p><p>Very short, but hopefully funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkey Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first attempt at a Hobbit fanfic and I am still relatively new to the fandom (my fiancé just introduced me to it earlier in the year). Everyone will be OOC because this is based in modern times. Kili is 18 and Fili is 23. You can kind of surmise that Thorin, Frerin, Dis and her husband are all either in their late forties or early fifties.

Everyone sat around the dining room table, staring openly at the food spread out in multiple dishes before them. Dis sat down in between Thorin, who sat at the head of the table, and her husband Vili. Frerin sat at the opposite end of the table as Thorin, and Kili next to him which left Fili next to the eldest of the family.

Dis cleared her throat before her family could attack the meal and laden their plates with her home cooking. “Ahem.” Five pairs of eyes stopped to look at her. “This year I wanted to start a new tradition. I want everyone to turn to the person to their right and tell that person one thing that they are thankful for about them. After we are done, we can eat.”

All five men blinked at her before Kili spoke up. “Can I use Google for this?” Loud, raucous laughter followed Kili’s question.

“Why would you need Google?” Dis rubbed her forehead, hard pressed not to laugh herself.

“I don’t know, because I’m lazy?” Thorin threw a roll at his youngest nephew’s head. “OW!”

Instead of saying anything in return, Dis merely motioned her oldest brother to get on with the new family tradition.

“Fili, I am thankful that you aren’t like your rambunctious brother or your Uncle Frerin.” Thorin turned and glared daggers at his younger brother when he heard the younger whisper “What a dildo,” to Kili. The aforementioned nephew and Vili began another round of laughter at that and Dis had a hard time calming the table down again.

“Kili, I am thankful for your sense of humor,” Fili said,

“You’re damn right you are,” Kili poked his older brother in the rib before turning to Frerin. “Uncle Frerin, I’m thankful that you don’t throw perfectly good food at me unlike someone we know,” he pointedly looked at his Uncle Thorin who didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed.

Frerin feigned shock. “I wouldn’t dream of it, my dearest and sweetest nephew!” Thorin snorted at their antics but kept his mouth shut out of fear of Dis and her frying pan.

So, Frerin looked to his right at his best friend and continued. “Vili, I am thankful that you are so willing to put up with my sister and her frying pan of doom just so we can be BFF’s and play Call of Duty together!” Kili had to stuff his fist in his mouth to hold back his laughter while Fili buried his face in his brother’s shoulder. Even Thorin couldn’t help but giggle, but in the end tried covering it with a cough.

Dis, for her part, merely raised a brow at her brother before following Thorin’s earlier actions and launched a roll at Frerin’s head. He ducked, then retrieved the roll and began happily munching away at it just to spite his sister.

Vili then took her by the hand and she turned her attention to her husband. He looked her in the eye and said, “Dis, my love, I am thankful for things I cannot say in front of your brothers or our children.” Kili and Fili both promptly began gagging and yelling “gross!” and Frerin threw his half eaten roll at the laughing Vili’s head while Thorin sighed heavily. After the table calmed down once again, Dis turned to Thorin.

“Thorin, I am thankful to have at least one normal family member,” she smirked when the rest of her family started loudly complaining and throwing food at each other. The commotion didn’t die down as everyone began piling their plates sky high with the delicious meal Dis had prepared and they all continued talking and randomly throwing half eaten food across the table. But Dis didn’t say anything as she quietly ate for she couldn’t help but smile and be thankful that her family was here with her, happy and healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything other than my college essays in a long time so please excuse this horrible piece of fan fiction! lol


End file.
